It's Not Hate, It's Love
by EmoAnimeFreak123
Summary: Ichigo is in love with Byakuya. Byakuya is in love with Ichigo. Neither men know. That is until Renji decides to intervene. Fluff, Mentions of sex. Review and comment.


It's Not Hate, It's Love

**~Ichigo's POV~**

Everytime I see him my heart races. I start sweating and I stutter. He hasn't notices my reaction everytime he talks to me. He hasn't noticed what he does to me. He just doesn't understand that I am in love with him. He will never understand. Renji and Rukia are the only ones who know. I want to keep it that way. I don't know what I would do if I was rejected by HIM. I know he would reject me. He can't love me. He is always so stoic. He probably hates me. Why wouldn't he? I always annoy him and I am always going against his precious rules. I will never know how he really feels and maybe I don't want to.

"Just confess already. You are just hruting yourself." Renji starts bugging me like every other day. I am just glad Rukia isn't here to join in.

"No. I can't do that. You already know why I won't. So why do you keep buggin me about it?" I reply with as much acid in my voice as I can muster, which isn't a lot. I know they are just trying to help and they just want me happy but they bug me about it everyday. _Why don't they just stop already?_

"Fine. I will stop bugging you about this if you go out drinking with me adn Rukia tonight." he says and tries to cover up a sly smile, but I catch it right away.

_He's planning something._ I think to myself. "Fine, I'll go. But it's only going to be me, you and Rukia, right?" I say giving in to his plan, but still with a lot of suspicion in my voice.

"Yes of course." he says teasingly.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight." I reply annoyed.

"Yup. Bye bye Ichigo." he winks at me as he jumps out my window.

_Great now I have to go and find Urahara and make him send me to the Soul Society. This is just going to be so much fun._ I think.

**~Later that night~**

I met up with Rukia and Renji as planned and as promised it was only us three. We went to some bar in the Soul Society.

I think I am on my sixth drink, maybe seventh. I don't know I lost track after 4. After about the second one, I was feeling a little tipsy, but now I am just plain drunk. I don't think I'll be going to school tomorrow. As I finish my drink, Renji orders me another. At first I was suspicious of him, but now, I couldn't care less. Another glass of whiskey comes and I almost drink it all in one gulp, but I decide I should start to pace myself, though that doesn't last long. Within a minute, I am done with that drink. Renji orders another, but I turn it down, saying I am going to go home. As I stand, all I see is a lot of colors as I slowly start to fall backwards. Renji catches me. "You are not leaving Soul Society like this. Your dad will kill me. You can stay at my place for now." he says. At the time, I don't register the fact that where Renji lives is also where HE lives.

As Renji shunpo's to the sixth squad barracks, I am just hanging onto his back because I can't shunpo, I can barely walk. He leaves me in his room to go get me water or something. The only thing he said was "Stay here." Like I have much choice. I was there alone for about five minutes, then I heard footsteps. It wasn't one pair like I was expecting, but it was two. I hear Renji arguing with the sixth squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Once I hear HIS voice, I feel more light-headed than before. I try to listen to what they are arguing about.

"Why did you wake me up so late at night Renji?" the captain says in a clearly annoyed voice.

"You'll see. Just come with me taichou." Renji urges.

"Fine," Byakuya surrenders and follows the red haired man down the hallway to Renji's room.

By this point, I am freaking out. I have no idea what I am going to do. In the back of my mind, where coherent thoughts are at the moment, I think _This is what that bastard had planned. Damn him. What am I going to do?_ While the rest of my mind was in chaos just because of his voice. While I am having a internal battle with the alcohol. The two that were in the hall enter the room. His face, his beautiful face is all I can focus on now.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya greets me unemotionally.

"Hi" I say breathlessly.

HE leans over to whisper something to Renji and it sounded something like "_What's wrong with him?"_. Renji responds in his normally loud voice. "He's drunk off his ass. I told him he could stay here for the night, since he can't very well go home. And I called you in here because I am in desperate need of a shower and I need someone here to watch him and make sure he doesn't die. And anyway, Ichigo here has to talk to you." When he says that, my mouth just gapes. I think _I am going to kill you. You are going to die a slow and painful death Renji Abarai._

"Fine, I guess I'll stay and babysit," he responds with acid in his voice, "But you are going to pay for this later Renji."

During their whole converstaion, I am glaring evilly at Renji for his putting me in this position. Before he leaves, he flashes me a smile of "Good luck" and I just nod coldly.

After a few minutes, Byakuya finally breaks the silence. "So what did you have to talk to me about, Kurosaki?"

I just stare at him. "I don't know what Renji was talking about when he told you that. He's a little drunk himself." I look away because I know I have never been a good liar. Everyone always knows I am lying because they see it in my eyes. I guess I didn't turn away fast enough because he saw the look that always betrays me in my eyes.

"You're lying." he concludes.

"No I am not." I keep my face turned so he can't see the lie in my eyes and the blush that is now dusting my cheeks.

"Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me Kurosaki." I can tell he is getting angry.

"Seriously. There is nothing I need to talk to you about." I can feel all my blood rushing to my cheeks. I hate lying and I definitley don't want to lie to HIM.

"If you're not lying then look at me." he says.

"No. Maybe I don't want to." I say with an annoyed voice. _Here we go again. Fighting._

He suddenly grabs my face and turns it to look at him. Once his skin made contact, I gasped. When he saw my face, he looked completely shocked. I was blushing, but the most shocking thing was, I was crying. I was being emotional because of the alcohol. Or that is what I told myself.

"Why are you crying?" he asks completely shocked I am being vulnerable in front of him.

"I'm not crying. The alcohol is taking over my mind and I don't know what I am doing." I reply which is partially true but mainly a lie. He sees that.

"It's not only that, is it?" he wonders. He is acting like he really does care but it is only that, an act.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" I ask, blubbering like a fool.

"Well Renji said something to me that I think put you in this state. He said that you have been holding something in for a really long time and you need to just let it out. He said that maybe I could help so I came to talk to you. But I can't help if you don't talk to me." he has that light in his eyes I have only seen a couple of times, it is only when he is with Rukis, it is the light of caring.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." I say about to give in to the whole thing.

"Try me." he smiles. A mocking smile, but still a smile.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" Before he has time to respond. Before he has time to even take another breath. I am in his face. He looks completely astonished and a little baffled by what I just said. And my being so close just added to the confusion.

I grip the back of his head and pull his face close. I lightly touch my lips to his. He gasps at the sensation. He fights me and I let go.

"Ku-kurosaki? Why did you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks in bewilderment.

"Are you stupid? I kissed you because I love you. I always have. Since the first time I met you. You have no idea what you do to me everytime I am near you. You don't know how you make me feel everytime you talk to me. You just don't understand. I love you Byakuya Kuchiki. And after this you are probably going to hit me or you are going to walk away in disgust. You probably hate me. So why don't you just leave already?" I scream at him. Tears are now running down my face like a torrent. I can't stop them and I don't want to. _What have I done? Why did I do that? I can't believe I said all those things. Those were my deepest feelings I never told anyone, and I just screamed them at the one I definitely didn't want to find out._

While I was screaming at him, the man in front of me donned on a look of understanding. It made me want to beat the shit out of him. After my rant, he grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"I understand more than you know," he whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I understand your feelings. I feel the same way. I thought you hated me too. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Everytime you are around me, my legs feel like Jell-o and I have been trying to tell you for a long time but something in my heart told me not to. I am so happy. I love you Kurosaki Ichigo." he says with all the passion he feels in his voice.

"I could never hate you." I whisper.

I slowly pull away from his embrace, and I reach for his face again. We kiss again, but this time there was more passion and love mixed in. I licked his bottom lip and he allowed me entrance. I explored his wet cavern after winning a battle of dominance with his own tongue. He tasted a lot like cookies and tea, mixed in with a little sake. We kissed for as long as we could until the need for air became too great.

During their kissing, neither men realized that another had walked in. Renji was just standing there and when we finally broke the kiss, Renji said in that annoying voice "I am happy for you two."

We both looked up in surprise. I glared at him and Byakuya yelled at him to get out. He screamed back that this was his room, so Byakuya and I both walking into the hall and towards the captain's quarters. As we passed by Renji, he winked and said "Get some Ichigo." So I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. As we left we could hear him cursing about how much that hurt.

Once we reached his room, we sat on the bed. I sat in his lap while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I nuzzled into his neck.

"So. You wanna do what Renji said and "Get some"?" Byakuya asked with a sly smile.

I looked up at his face. I was so surpirsed. I never thought he could be that lewd. But I sure as hell wasn't going to pass up that opprotunity. "This is why I love you." I whispered then seductively bit his earlobe. He moaned.

We kissed for awhile, but that lead to touching, then that lead to more, until we had gone all the way. After we had done the deed, I looked at his glowing face that was already asleep as whispered "I love you Byakuya." and then I slowly drifted off to sleep myself. Before had fallen completely asleep I heard him whisper "I love you too Ichigo" and he kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face and feeling completely happy. For once, I felt complete in the arms of the man I love.


End file.
